1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to day-night mirror assemblies, particularly those operated by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Day-night mirror assemblies are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,984 to Brean shows a day-night mirror assembly using a motorized, geared drive to pivot a mirror toward and away from a sheet of glass. The mirror is powered in both directions, toward and away from the sheet of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,597 to Jones shows a day-night mirror assembly using a pair of control cables to pivot a prismatic mirror in two directions. The mirror is positively driven in both directions by the action of the cables.
A drawback with these inventions is that the complicated hardware involved is expensive. Rear view mirrors are often knocked off when pulling into a garage because they stick outward from the sides of the vehicle. This can cause damage to the rear view mirror itself, requiring replacement. Obviously, the replacement costs are even higher when using the day-night mirrors of the prior art.
What is needed is a day-night mirror with simplified construction to cut down on the expense of replacement.